


In which a certain birdkid finds out you can only bleed for so long

by Kuromori (necrocrunk)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Sadstuck, bright neon yellow blood, kinda blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:39:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necrocrunk/pseuds/Kuromori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He’s on his side, back to you, with wing outstretched lazily. Each breath he’s taking looks weak, and makes you move to fall beside him even faster."</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which a certain birdkid finds out you can only bleed for so long

"Dave? Dave I really hope you’re in here. I don’t want to get lost!"  
You round the corner, calling out just loud enough. You didn’t want to startle anyone. You didn’t know where any of these silly consorts were anyway. Sighing, you pause to go back, he was probably just sleeping. Until you heard the soft sound of what could of been a ragged breath? You blink, and continue the way you had intended to go.

Oh yeah, you were right. You we’re really confused, that sound wasn’t anything you’d heard before.   
Oh,  
Until you’d found Rose after fighting Bec.  
You’d rather not dwell on it

Stopping in the archway of the door, you feel your stomach clench. Immediately you’re running through conclusions and reasons and oh god you feel sick. He’s on his side, back to you, with wing outstretched lazily. Each breath he’s taking looks weak, and makes you move to fall beside him even faster. 

"D-dave!?" Curling and arm under his shoulders, you gently pull him into your lap, bile threatening at the back of your throat. He sputters on the bright yellow blood that has been spilling out of his stomach, and suddenly you realize he’s covered in it. And now so are you. His eyes open, and now you notice his shades are still on the floor. When he processes it’s you the familiar smirk crosses his face, and he chuckles. Albeit weakly. Your eyes are hazy suddenly and oh you’re crying. Way to keep it together

He simply smiles at you and raises a hand to wipe the tears away. “Don’t waste those on me babe, I’m not even your Dave.” The neon yellow is staining your shirt and pants now, and you begin to notice the puddle where he’s been laying. Okay that was a lot more blood than you had hoped to see, even if it wasn’t the right color. Biting your lip, you lean to pull him into a hug and finally choke out a sob. It simply draws another laugh from him. 

“ _Why are you laughing_ you’re _dying_ Dave!?” Burying your face into the feathers of his neck, you let the tears come and try not to sob like the dumbass you are. You can feel his hand gently run through your hair. “‘Cause I don’t wanna be melodramatic”   
Which makes you pull away to look at him with a weak smile, the threat of throwing up still there though.

"Does the kiss thing work on sprites?"  
And suddenly he looks confused, that content expression changing into one of “what the hell kinda question is that”. He shrugs and simply says he doesn’t know. Well you wanna make sure it does or doesn’t.

Positioning your arm carefully, you pull him up so you can just ever-so-carefully place your lips on his. You can feel his slight protest, but in the end his hand moves to tangle in your shirt and keep you close.   
You feel his fingers clutch harder into your shirt, only making a muffled sound between the both of you. His back arches slightly, and you can feel your own icy breath in the kiss. Was that what this corpse-smooch thing or whatever it was felt like? Who cares

He pulls away and laughs as you blink down at him dumb-foundedly, your cheeks bright red.  
"I guess so"


End file.
